1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip package structure, and more particularly to an optical sensor package structure and manufacturing method of the optical sensor package structure.
2. The Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 5. A conventional optical sensor device 80 is an image sensor device such as a CCD camera and a CMOS camera, which includes a lens module 81, an image sensor 82 and a printed circuit board 83. The image sensor 82 is mounted on the printed circuit board 83. The lens module 81 is mounted on the printed circuit board 83 and covers the image sensor 82. A plurality of bonding wires 84 is interconnected with the image sensor 82 and the printed circuit board 83 for communicating electrical signal.
However, because the printed circuit board 83, the image sensor 82 and the lens module 81 are stacked in order from the bottom to the top, the height of the optical sensor device 80 is increased. Hence, the optical sensor device can hardly be configured into a compact electrical device, such as a mobile phone, a PDA, a MP3 player, a MP4 player, a notebook computer, etc.